The present invention relates to a bracket used in assembling component pieces of a structure, in which one or more spaced supporting members (e.g., stringers or joists) and transversely oriented spanning members (e.g., boards, planks or slats) are attached together.
Decks, board walks, stair systems, benches, tables, fences and other similar structures that have a flat, approximately level surface formed from a number of spanning members laid adjacent each other over an array of spaced apart supporting members (or stringers) are well known. These types of structures enjoy wide appeal because they can be made in various configurations from standard-sized lumber and are relatively inexpensive and easy to construct.
In constructing a deck, for example, one typical problem is attaching the decking boards, which are the generally horizontal spanning members making up the flooring or finished surface, to the underlying joists or stringers, which are oriented on edge. Referring to an end of a deck board 20 as shown in FIG. 11, the pair of surfaces in the cross section having the narrower dimension are referred to as xe2x80x9cfaces,xe2x80x9d whereas the other pair of surfaces are referred to as xe2x80x9csides.xe2x80x9d Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 11, a side of the deck board 10 (i.e., the spanning member) is supported on an upper face 22 of a joist or stringer 12. The deck board 10 is conventionally attached to the stringer 12 using nails or screws. If screws are used, each screw S is driven through both an upper side surface 14 and a lower side surface 16 of the deck board 10 and into the upper face 22 of the stringer 12, as indicated by the dashed lines A. A nail N can also be driven through the deck board 10 and into the face 22 in the same way as the screw S.
In addition, the deck board 10 can be toe-nailed to the stringer 12 as indicated by the dashed line B. In toe-nailing, the nail N is driven through a face of the deck board 10, referred to here has the rear face 18, and into the upper face 22 of the stringer 12. A forward face 20, which is opposite the rear face 18, may also be toe-nailed, or may be secured by an adjacent board (not shown).
These conventional methods have several disadvantages. Screws or nails driven through the upper side of decking boards are easily seen and may detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the deck surface. This condition is exacerbated when the screws or nails are subject to the direct effects of weather in outdoor decks, resulting in rust stains on the deck boards. Deck boards can be easily marred during construction due to hammering mistakes. Nails can back out above the surface of the upper side due to seasonal swelling and shrinkage of the wood or flexing of the deck board surface, resulting in a safety hazard.
During construction, consistent spacing between fasteners and between boards can be difficult to maintain. Proper toe-nailing can be difficult and time-consuming because the nails must be driven on an angle straight through the relatively thin face of the deck board to a sufficient depth so as not to protrude and interfere with an adjacent deck board. Even if carried out correctly, toe-nailing often results in cracked deck boards.
The present invention minimizes many of the problems associated with using conventional fastening methods to attach a spanning member or board to a transverse (i.e., non-parallel) supporting member or stringer. In particular, the present invention is a flanged bracket that allows the spanning member to be fastened to the supporting member with screws or nails extending through the flanges and into the respective members. The same bracket can be used in an alternative configuration as a toe cleat when secured to a spanning member at a point between adjacent supporting members.
For purposes of convenience, the bracket is described herein with respect to construction of a horizontally oriented home deck structure. However, the bracket may also be used in the construction of other structures, e.g. in any application where attaching multiple spanning members or boards to one or more supporting members or stringers is desired.
The bracket eliminates nails and screws driven through the upper side surface of the deck board, which improves the overall aesthetic appearance of the deck. The bracket also eliminates toe-nailing, thus resulting in an easier, more consistent and faster way of attaching deck boards to stringers.
The bracket creates a better joint that is stronger and more resistant to torsional forces than conventional nailing practices. The bracket is held in place by screws or nails driven at right angles to the associated surfaces, which allows greater flexibility with regards to fastener installation (e.g., allowing the use of automated driving tools) and a more secure attachment. Additionally, all critical fastener connections are placed in shear rather than tension, eliminating direct nail pull out. As an added benefit, the brackets may help maintain consistent spacing between adjacent boards. Furthermore, when screws are used, disassembling the deck (e.g., to replace a board) may also be possible.
Deck stringer members are typically made from lumber in conventional sizes such as 2xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x978xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3xc3x9712xe2x80x3, etc. which have a 2xe2x80x3 nominal thickness and a finished thickness of about 1xc2xe. Deck boards are commonly 1xe2x80x3-1.5xe2x80x3 in finished thickness depending on structural specifications. The disclosed bracket may be used without modification with all such thicknesses, and can be used with virtually any size decking members with no structural shape changes.
According to specific implementations, the bracket has three flanges arranged on mutually exclusive planes. At least a first flange and a second flange, which are attached to each other, are mutually perpendicular. The third flange, which is attached to the second flange, is either perpendicular to each of the first flange and the second flange, or extends from the second flange at an acute angle (preferably about 45 degrees).
The first flange and the second flange may be attached to each other at a common edge. The first flange may be longer than the second flange in the direction of this common edge.
The second flange and the third flange may also be attached to each other at a common edge. The second flange may be longer than the third flange in the direction of this common edge.
The first and third flanges may extend in opposite directions from the second flange.
The first flange and the third flange may each have a plurality of apertures that are dimensioned to receive fasteners, such as screws or nails, to secure the flanges in place against a surface of the deck board or stringer. Alternatively, the first and third flanges can each have indicia to locate fasteners installed through the flanges by automatic driving devices (e.g. nail guns). The second flange has an attachment feature, which may be a push-out, an aperture, an indicator, or a similar structure, that similarly serves to secure the second flange against an adjacent surface of the deck board or stringer.
Specific implementations of the bracket can be used, without modification, in at least two configurations: (1) as a heel tie-down to secure a deck board to a stringer; or (2) as a toe cleat attached to a lower side of a first deck board at a point between two stringers and extending beyond a forward face of the first deck board to engage a lower side of a second, adjacent deck board, thereby serving to keep the first and second deck boards from cupping and/or warping. An edge of the first flange may include an engaging feature that assists in establishing engagement, particularly between the bracket and the second board when the bracket is used in the toe cleat configuration.
For a herringbone deck in which the deck boards run at an angle other than 90 degrees to the underlying stringers, the bracket is configured with the third flange extending at the same angle. Thus, the bracket ensures that the-deck boards are installed at the correct angle (whether the angle is 90 degrees or a different angle), and that each deck board is installed consistent with the other deck boards.